This application requests funds for the partial payment of travel and conference-related expenses of non-US resident scientists (invited speakers and young/new investigators) and for U.S. minority scientists to attend the Eleventh Congress of the International Society of Biomedical Research in Alcoholism (ISBRA). This meeting will be held in San Francisco, California on June 28 through July 3, 2002. The ISBRA Congresses are now the only worldwide scientific meetings for all areas of alcohol research. In addition to biomedical aspects, they also cover biobehavioral and clinical research. The ISBRA Congresses are held biannually and, since the founding of ISBRA, meetings have been held in Germany, USA, Finland, Japan, Canada, UK,. Australia, and Denmark. This will be the third time that the ISBRA Congress will be held in the United States. It will have a large impact on alcohol research not only in North America, but also the European countries, as well as Asian and Pacific Rim countries and Australia. The Congress will meet jointly with the US-based Research Society on Alcoholism (RSA). The program will feature topics of priority interest to the international alcohol research community and provide opportunities for discussion of collaborative research. At present, 43% of the ISBRA membership is non-U.S. based. Accordingly, attendance by non-U.S. scientists is absolutely essential for the success of the meeting; 41 of the 76 proposed invited speakers will be from outside of the U.S. This application requests funding for travel and registration fee for 30 invited speakers, travel registration fee and partial living expenses for 27 young/new investigators and 6 minority students/young investigators and partial coverage of publication costs of the Congress proceedings.